


Welcome to the Future Mr. and Mrs. Rogers

by Asgardslittlewriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Married Steve Rogers, Time Travel, mentions of the devils tango, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardslittlewriter/pseuds/Asgardslittlewriter
Summary: On an Epic Valentine's date around the universe, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers meet some vaguely familiar faces in the year 3030.... This is for Sherrybabys Cutthroat challenge.Ok so my sabotages were:1: Has to take place in 30302: No use of contractions
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Welcome to the Future Mr. and Mrs. Rogers

“What do you mean it glitched?” She growled looking at Steve for one long glare before actually looking around her.

It was supposed to be a quick trip around the universe; an epic Valentine’s Day date of putting the stones back; after the long years of misery Thanos gave them this was supposed to be the fun they deserved... and it was; they fooled around in Asgard, and in space, but just as they were heading back to finish off the date with a bang the time jumpers ‘glitched’ or so Steve had said.

They last went to the shield compound in the seventies and now?

“Where are we, Steven?” He hated it when she used his full name; it always meant he was in for a long night or sometimes days of the cold shoulder.

“Uh 3030...” he stole a glance at his wife’s face as her eyes widened in shock.

“The future? We are in the freaking future?” She smacked his bulky arm hissing.

“I did what you told me to.” He muttered; she had done all the time jumping before but he just had to try it just once and well... this was why she was in charge. 

“Give it over.” She huffed and he handed the timepiece over. It was glitching like crazy, the screen kept displaying different years.

“Is this the shield building?” Finally, Steve looked around, his eyes wide with awe. 

“Steve I think...” Her words were cut short with the once-off lights flipped on.

“This is a secured room.” They both turned to look at the new group with wide eyes. 

A small crowd piled into the room with versus weapons pointed at Steve and his wife. All of them dress up slightly stan the weapons they all had equipped.

The two at the forefront had a very familiar-looking shield and an iron man arm.

“Is that my shield?” Steve whispered to his wife who shushed him.

“Is now the time?” She whispered back sneering.

“I would not give my shield up to anyone but my...” he stopped his eyes going rounder than when he first saw space. “Oh.” He muttered to himself.

“You look like..” The girl who was holding Storm breaker pointed behind the couple and they looked behind their shoulders where a huge photo of the original Avengers stood. Where they were.

“We can explain.” Steve heard his wife speak, her hands were raised slightly.

“Is that my great, great, great...” The boy who had the iron man arm started.

“Anty.” He was cut off by a girl with a bow.

“Sorry great times 33.6 Father’s Time jumper?” The boy asked.

“Well you see...uhhh.” Steve was staring at the Girl who had the shield, and how she looked just like his wife. An odd mirror reflecting what will be.

“Yes. It malfunctioned on our way home.” She smiled to put the kids at ease. “Were from 2023, after the Thanos Battle.” She clarified.

“Prove it.” The girl with the shield said looking skeptical. “Anty, check the authenticity of it.” The future Iron Man came over and took the device in his hands trying to hold back the giddy that bubbled and flowing through him.

“It is the real deal, I have one in my case upstairs; outdated now.” He shrugged.

“We need to get back or else this timeline will not exist.” The eyes went from the device to the couple who, even though they were a thousand years old look roughly the same age as them. “That and I have food being delivered...” She looked at Steve who chuckled.

“You ordered food?” He touched his wife's hips lovingly.

“Well ya, I had it so it would be delivered when we returned.” She giggled. 

“Looks like we are going to miss it.” Steve looked at the Stark boy who was already tinkering with the device.

“The beauty of time travel is we can return whenever.” She said and Steve thought for a moment before laughing at the absurdity of his situation.

“So it is really Mr. and Mrs. Captain America?” One girl jumped forward grinning.

“I’m Missy Barnes!” Steve grinned ear to ear. Steve howled leaping to shake her hand.

“Babe Bucky procreated !” Steve couldn’t wait to rub it into his face.

“So did you two,” Missy said and Steve looked taken back. 

“Natasha Rogers.” The future Captain America put her shield down and greeted her relatives.

“Oh my.” Steve looked at his wife who hugged the girl tightly. “it is weird but” she pulled back. “So Cool. Are all of you descendants?” She asked slightly testy.

“Yes ma’am, family tradition.” A boy with fire red hair came over. “Vision family.” He held his hand with a grin. “Might I say Mrs Rogers for a thousand-year-old woman you are keeping it-“

“She's taken.” Steve frowned.

“Looks like Pedro’s genes carried on.” Mrs. Captain America looked lovingly at the future with happy hopeful eyes. 

“You must be an Odinson.” She looked through the group picking them all out. 

“Yes, Lady Rogers; I am Princess Sai Odinson.” She bowed slightly at her elders. 

“And Anthony Stark.” Natasha pointed to Anthony who waved a hand but continued on his work. 

“I see the name carried on.” Steve's heart ached for his lost friend. 

“First male in every generation.” He piped up. 

“Miles Parker.” a bubbly boy popped over to the crowd. “You guys are our heroes.” He said blushing. 

“Miles..” The girl who had the bow groaned. “Emmy Barton here.” She took her turn to shake their hands. 

“Camila Banner is in her lab....” A boy slung his arm over Emmy. “James Wilson.” Steve and his wife shared a look. 

“All of the Avengers names are all over all of our genealogy, the lucky few got new names.” Missy smirked like an echo of Bucky's own. 

“it is an honor to carry on the family.” James Wilson rolled his eyes at Missy. “My mother was named after you Mrs.Rogers, Ma’am.” He said and her face turned red. 

“This is a new level of bazaar.” She laughed holding onto Steve. 

“Ok Great great great great great...” Anthony came over. 

“Anthony.” Everyone rolled their eyes. 

“Sorry Great grand descendants, The outdated stark tec is ready to go, one of the particle injectors was out of line, should be good now. If not, let's hope you end up back here and not in like.... BC...” He joked. 

“It was really lovely to meet you all.” Steve and his wife re shook everyone's hands. 

“Thank you for all that you guys did. The only reason this future exists is because of the sacrifices you made.” Natasha said and hugged them. 

“Ok no sappy crap, I was just about to get Missy to take me home.” Anthony ducked missys punch. 

“You wish Anty.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Your welcome to join our party, it is just us celebrating love... ya know it is because of your love that Natty here exists.” Anthony got a groan from everyone. 

“Ok, now they really have to go.” Natasha said smiling. 

“Be Safe.” Miles called. 

“Well you will all know if we don't make it.” Mrs. Rogers spoke and the kids all paled. 

“Here goes nothing.” Steve took his wife's hands nodding to the kids before they pressed the button their breath caught in their chests. 

The feeling died and the time travel stopped. Steve peeked an eye open and he looked around their living room where Bucky and Sam were waiting. 

“Still never gets old.” Sam said. 

“2023?” Steve asked and they nodded. 

“Not even gone for a full minute.” Bucky affirmed. 

“That was a close one.” Steve looked at his wife as she tore the time jumper off. Running to the door as the doorbell rang. 

“Delivery for Mr and Mrs Rogers.” A kid handed over her bags. 

“Told you it would work.” She handed Steve the take out before going to change. Once she was outta the room Sam and Bucky got ready to go back to their neighboring house. 

“Guys we met our descendants.” Steve looked at his buddies who frowned, “Bucky is gonna have a kid.” Steve grinned like a damn fool.

“Bucky gets a girl?” Sam laughs.

“Hey!” Bucky tugs Sam.

“So does Sam and his name was James!” Steve snorts at the horror on Sam's face. 

“Blasphemy.” He clutches his chest.

“It is true!” Steve's wife comes back out in a tight black dress.

“Come on Sammy, looks like Stevie has a little procreating of his own todo.” Bucky winks at his sister in law tugging Sam out the door as he yappping on about how his kids would never do that to him. 

Steve took off the suit where his dress clothes wrinkled underneath before joining his wife at the dining room table. 

“What do you think Mrs. rogers?” He had his hand on the back of her chair, while his head bent low to kiss her neck. 

“Of this dinner? I think it is going to get cold.” She smirked tilting her head up. 

“No of starting on our prodigies...” Steeve eyes actually twinkled.

“You want to have kids now?” She was trying to read his face. 

“We always said once we got our family back we ought to expand... well baby we did it; we won.” Steve kissed her cheek, kneeling down as her chair turned out. 

“Stevie.” She said slowly thinking. 

“I heard it normally takes a while, so if we start now...” Steve gathered her hands up in his toying with her wedding band. 

“You are serious... I wanted to for a while but now you..” She started and Steve kissed her hands before looking up at her. 

“I would never move on until I had Bucky and Sam back but their back now and we should move on. Baby, I want this.” He said and she grinned flying into his arms kissing him breathlessly as his body crumpled to the ground, cradling her to his chest. “Now?’ He asked into her kiss.

“Might as well, I am not wearing anything under this dress anyways.” She leaned up on his chest to watch his brain short circuit at the thought of her bare while straddling him. 

He gave no response other than an animalistic growl, that echoed out through the rest of the night as he so thoroughly dismantled his wife there on the dining room floor. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping in!


End file.
